Inclusion of caller ID informant in outgoing telephone calls, whether made to/from an analog, digital, voice-over-IP, or other type of communication device, has become increasingly widespread in view of its ability to provide information to a call recipient that may be useful by the call recipient in determining how to prepare for a particular call prior to answering, or whether to even answer the particular call.